At Least, For Hokage
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: apa benar Naruto telah rela melepaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke yang berhasil dibawanya pulang ke Konoha? lalu Sakura?


Disclaimer : Punya Masashi-sensei…..

Ni Fanfic pertamaku…. Jadi kalau ada yang 'bolong-bolong' harap dimaklumi saja…..

Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Blame…..

At Least

"aku senang mendengarnya, tapi…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti di tenggorokannya, "sungguh aku tak menyangkanya, hanya saja…"

"aku mengerti, Naruto-kun," jawab gadis berambut Indigo dihadapannya. "aku sudah lega mengatakan perasaanku, kini giliranmu," imbuhnya lagi.

"aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu," teriak Naruto sambil berlari kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum. Akamaru menggigit bagian bawah celananya dan menyalak riang, "kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba yang muncul dibelakangnya dari arah semak-semak.

"terima kasih karena mau menemaniku, Kiba,"

Kiba tersenyum senang, "yah, walau agak kerepotan juga menyuruh Akamaru agar tidak menggonggong, hehe,".

---

"…"

"sejak kapan kau jadi pendiam begini?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Naruto tak bereaksi. Shikamaru yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya hanya melirik sebentar lalu memandang Sai yang berada di ujung kanan.

"Naruto.." panggil Shikamaru.

Seketika lamunan Naruto terbuyar. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu menyadari dua sahabatnya telah menghentikan langkahnya sejak tadi. Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto berusaha tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. "aku tak apa, cuma tugas-tugasku di meja hokage menumpuk, jadi aku sedikit pusing".

Sai dan Shikamaru melangkah maju. "baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Sai. Ketiganya berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang membungkuk memberi hormat pada Naruto, "sore, Hokage," sapa setiap orang.

Ketiganya berhenti di meja resepsionis, "kami mau menjenguk Sasuke, dia ada kan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Shizune yang tak berada jauh dari ketiganya menatap sambil tersenyum. Terlebih lagi karena melihat Sang hokage terus menunduk.

"dia sudah sadar kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"ya, dia sudah siuman tapi kondisinya masih lemah," jelas perawat rumah sakit panjang lebar, "oh, ya, ada seorang gadis yang menungguinya," tambahnya lagi.

Naruto langsung bergegas berjalan menjauhi kedua sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Keduanya langsung cepat-cepat menyusul langkah kaki Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Sai memandangi Naruto dengan serius. Merasa diperhatikan begitu, Naruto memandangi dua sahabatnya, "kalian ini kenapa? Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk menjenguk, tugasku menumpuk di meja," kilah Naruto.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melamun sejenak. "katanya sudah rela Sakura untuk Sasuke?" sindir Shikamaru. Naruto terdiam. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "haah, perempuan memang merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar. Shikamaru berjalan mengikutinya sementara Naruto masih terpaku di luar pintu kamar. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Naruto memberanikan diri melangkah maju. Ia memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sasuke terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuk tangannya di bibirnya menandakan agar ketiga temannya tidak berisik. Naruto memandang seorang gadis yang tertidur di pinggir ranjang Sasuke.

Mendadak Shizune dan Ino ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis yang tertidur itu buru-buru bangun dan cepat-cepat mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia merapikan rambutnya pelan-pelan tanpa menyentuh perban yang melingkar di kepalanya.

"ah, kau sudah bangun Karin?" tanya Sasuke. Karin cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. "apa yang kau lihat Tuan Hokage?" sindir Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi masih terdiam.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum padanya. "kenapa masih bengong?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sa…Saku.. Sakura-Chan? dimana dia?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"tadi Sakura bilang, ia merindukan Hokage kelima," jawab Shizune enteng. Ino menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya ke muka Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Naruto yang masih linglung menoleh pada Sasuke. "kenapa masih disini?" ujarnya.

"ayo cepat pergi," perintah Ino tak sabar.

"kau bilang waktu itu, bahwa kau tak bisa mengatakan perasaanmu karena bahkan kau tak mampu menjaga janjimu, tapi sekarang janjimu sudah terpenuhi kan?" sahut Sai.

Naruto langsung menyambar buket bunga Ino dan berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sekencang mungkin. Ia hampir-hampir tidak menggubris orang-orang yang sibuk menyapanya. Naruto terus berlari sambil tersenyum.

"hei," panggil Kakashi yang keluar dari Ichiraku ramen bersama Konohamaru.

"Naruto-niichan mau kemana dengan buket dan berlari seperti itu?" tanya Konohamaru bersemangat. Kakashi menggetok kepalanya dengan keras. "semoga berhasil," teriak Kakashi. Naruto mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum sambil terus berlari menuju bukit.

---

Sesampainya disana, Naruto mencoba mengatur napasnya. Dilihatnya Sakura berada sekitar lima meter di hadapannya sedang berdiri di depan dua buah makam.

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang menoleh perlahan, lalu tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. "ah, kau datang kemari," sapa Sakura sambil memandangi buket bunga yang dibawa Naruto. "sayangnya aku sudah bawa buket,"

Naruto melangkah maju perlahan. Ia melihat dua buket bunga berjejer di makam. "tiba-tiba aku merindukan Nona Tsunade," ujar Sakura pelan. "kau merindukan Tuan Jiraiya ya?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"kau tidak menjenguk Sasuke, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "sudah, aku juga menyuruh Karin menjaganya," jawab Sakura.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Burung-burung mulai beterbangan kembali ke sarangnya. Matahari mulai memerah dan bersiap terbenam.

"terima kasih," kata Sakura singkat. Naruto menoleh memandanginya. Sakura perlahan menatap mata Naruto dan tersenyum lebar, "karena kau benar-benar membawa Sasuke pulang,"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, " kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sakura terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "tentu saja, aku hanya senang dan lega, karena team 7 akhirnya berakhir seperti ini, dan aku lega karena aku takkan membebanimu dengan perkataanku lagi, maaf ya Naruto," jelas Sakura. "aku masih ingat Nona Tsunade berkata bahwa aku tak boleh sampai menyesali sesuatu di kemudian hari. Mungkin ia takut kalau aku akan jadi seperti dia, aku akan berdoa agar Nona Tsunade bertemu dengan Tuan Jiraiya disana," tambahnya sambil menengadah ke langit.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah karena sinar matahari sore hari. Naruto menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya ke muka Sakura. Sakura terlihat heran memandang bunga di hadapannya. "ini untukmu," kata Naruto singkat.

Sakura perlahan menerima buket bunga itu. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang menunduk dan bersemu merah.

---

"untuk menyelamatkanmu, bocah itu berani melawan maut, meski sampai sekarang, kau belum benar-benar melihatnya, makanya kau juga tak tahu kekuatannya," jelas Sasuke kecil.

"aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali, ini adalah janji seumur hidup," kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sakura-Chan, aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali, aku pernah bilang kan bahwa itu janji seumur hidup," teriak Naruto yang kepalanya masih dibalut banyak perban.

"ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya? Aku tahu kau betapa menderitanya kau sekarang, karena aku juga merasakannya," ucap Naruto pelan.

"tidak penting besar atau kecil, yang terpenting adalah besarnya kepedulian dan perasaanmu untuk Naruto. Sakura, aku bisa berkata hanya dengan melihatmu, bahwa sebenarnya…kau…" ucap Yamato-sensei.

"… aku juga tak bisa memahami orang, dan aku tak tahu janji apa yang telah dia buat untukmu, tapi bahkan aku bisa memberitahumu, bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu," jelas Sai.

"tolonglah orang yang kau anggap berharga untukmu," pesan nenek Chiyo.

---

Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu. Perlahan sebutir air mata meleleh di pipi kirinya. Sakura mendekatkan badannya dan meraih leher Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruto. Naruto langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memandang wajah Sakura yang tersenyum dan memerah. Kali ini bukan karena sinar matahari. Keduanya tersenyum. Sakura memeluk buket bunga di tangannya dengan erat.

Perlahan Naruto membelai rambut Sakura yang kemerahan terkena sinar matahari. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mencium Sakura dengan lembut.

Mendadak keduanya seperti dihujani kunang-kunang dan kupu-kupu. Hewan-hewan kecil itu beterbangan di antara Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Guk…" suara Akamaru membuyarkan suasana romantis yang ada. Terpaksa Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Konohamaru, dan yang lain keluar dari semak-semak.

Karena malu, Sakura membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Naruto.

"rasanya baru sekali ini aku melihat Sakura jadi lemah begitu," bisik Ino.

"hei, Shino, terima kasih untuk ini," teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu dan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di atas kepalanya. Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

"masih menganggap bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan?" sindir Ino.

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto dan Sakura.

FIN

Silakan review….terutama untuk saran yang membangun ya…..

Always on peace____


End file.
